Never Tell A Secret
by Fire Tears X
Summary: Chase is afraid to admit his feelings to Zoey and Zoey is growing impatient, so Michael and Dustin decides to speed things up, but will it work? (Complete)
1. Guess What?

**Title: **Never Tell A Secret

**Chapter 1:** Guess What?

**Disclaimer:** Money can't buy you true happiness, but it could buy you everything else! Wait... I mean, I don't own Zoey 101, Nick does.

* * *

Chase began riding around Pacific Coast Academy on his bicycle. Pacific Coast used to be an all boys school before the rules changed. Zoey was one of the first girls to ever attend Pacific Coast. She has a bunch of other friends who all enjoy playing around with all the other guys. Pacific Coast will never again have another boring year. 

While Chase was riding on his bike, Zoey stood on the back of his bike holding his shoulders.

"Chase is always over Zoey." Michael said to Logan. "Well, yeah! He likes her." Logan remarked shrugging his shoulders. "Seriously?" Michael asked looking at the two pass them on the bike. "Couldn't you tell? You need glasses" Logan asked as he got up from the table they were sitting on and walked off, leaving Michael confused. Michael reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of shades. "If Duncan told Logan my secret, I'll kill him!" He said to himself as he put on the shades and took a last look at Zoey and Chase as they faded into the sunset.

Chase stopped his bike right near the girls' dorms. "Here we are." Chase said as Zoey hopped off the bike. "Thanks!" Zoey said as Chase started peddling and rode away. Zoey tucked her shoulder length hair behind her ear and put on a questionable face. 'When will he ask?' Zoey thought to herself as she walked up the stairs and into her dorm.

When Chase parked his bike on near the boys' dorm Michael already seemed to be waiting for him. "Please tell me I'm not blind." Michael asked. Chase squinted his eyes in a questionable way and smirk. "I would, but that would be lying." Chase said as he walked up the stairs. "Seriously. I never realized you have a crush on..." Michael stopped in his tracks. "On?" Chased asked as he stopped on the last few stairs and looked at Michael, hoping he'd finish the sentence. "You know..." Michael said in a low tone. "No." Michael ran up the stairs after Chase said that and began to wonder into space.

Zoey was sitting in her dorm having a small group of friends over. You can't really help it, only a small amount of girls are in Pacific Coast. "Oh my god! Logan is a hunk!" Quinn screamed out of silence. The girls in the dorm just stared at Quinn for a few minutes as she bit her lip. "Did I say that out loud?" Quinn asked the girls before taking a baby spoon of squashed peas. "No, what about Chase?" Dana asked covering her mouth immediately after while peeking at Zoey. "What about him?" Zoey asked as she looked down to the floor and finished painting her nails. "Still bummed her never asked you out yet?" Nicole asked as patting Zoey on the back, all the girls having compassion for Zoey.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the first Zoey 101 fanfiction! I feel so special!!! Anyway, leave behind your reviews and opinions. This was actually just a starter, expect longer chapters in the future. 


	2. Helping Out

**Title: **Never Tell A Secret

**Chapter 2:** Helping Out

* * *

Dustin began walking to his 8th grade class with a smile on his face. He was pretty young though. While walking through the good morning's breeze, he found Zoey eating lunch alone. He decided to entertain Zoey for a few minutes, or until Nicole turn up. "He sis!" He said as he took a seat next to her. "Oh. Hey!" Zoey said, turning her happy voice down to a disappointed one. "Uhh, yeah. Hello! Your annoying kid brother is telling you hi!" Dustin said waving a hand in her dazed face. "Shrimp." Zoey said in a low voice. Dustin walked off with a confused face.

As Dustin walked up the stair, he turned around and noticed that Zoey's eyes were lit when Chased passed by. "Hi!" Zoey waved as Chase walked over to her table. "Hi Zoey!" Chase said in a unusual happy mood. "Why the happy face?" Zoey asked out of curiosity. Chase rolled his eyes and then began to pout with sad eyes to follow. "Very funny!" Zoey said as she gave Chase a playful push. "I really am, aren't I?" Chase asked sarcastically and began to smile. They suddenly became quiet around each other and looked in every direction instead of themselves. Chase took a watch ast his bare wrist and jumped up. "Oh my god! Look what time it is!" Chase screamed as he ran across the other side of the school. Dustin put a smirk on his face and finished walking up the stairs.

Zoey let out a light sigh and tucked her hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes and put her head down. Michael was passing through at the moment. "Oh, hey Zoey. I hardly recognized you with a frown on your face." Michael said sitting next to Zoey. "Oh. Hi." Zoey said as she lifted her head. "What's wrong?" "Hm, nothing. Really." Zoey said as she grabbed her book bag and swung it on her back. Michael looked as if he wanted to say something but was rather shy. Michael looked around and overheard an unfamiliar girl having pity for Zoey. "Poor Zoey." The girl said as she walked off. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what going on?!?" Michael asked himself, looking rather stupid in front of the passing students.

Zoey walked to class a little after the conversations and sat next to Nicole. "Hi!" Nicole said as Zoey took a seat. "Never start a conversation with hi until Chase gives me a kiss." "Uhh... Okaaaayyy" Nicole dragged her words, she looked more confused than she sounded. "Don't even bother to ask." Zoey said, following Nicole's confused face gestures. "Look! If you are worrying about Chase not asking you out, just tell him how you feel." Dana said, the two girls never realizing she was listening behind Zoey. "I know I would!" Dana added as she backed p into her seat. "Can you believe her?" Zoey asked looking over to Nicole. "Huh?" Nicole asked, acting as if she didn't hear.

After class Nicole found herself sitting on the same table as Michael. "So..." Nicole said, hoping he'd start a conversation. "What boy?!? You sat next to me!" Nicole said with an attitude. "Whoa! Somebody woke up on the wet side of the bed." Michael said under a giggling voice. "Ha! Funny... I am so outta here." Nicole said as she raised out of her seat. "Wait! I have a question. Does Zoey like Chase?" Michael asked. Nicole didn't know if he were serious or not. "Have you've been wearing your glasses?" Nicole asked as she walked off. "Since when did my secret become known.?!?" Michael asked himself out loud, passing students once again looking at him with curious faces.

Michael ran up to Dustin who was studying for a math test. "Have you told anyone my secret?" Michael asked. "What are you talking about?" Dustin asked, mind still concentrated on his work. "About my... Eyesight." Michael whispered in Dustin's ear. "Oh. Right. That's worth a million conversations." Dustin said sarcastically, lifting his eyes from his books. "Now there goes a million conversations!" Michael remarked at Zoey and Chase passing passed them on their bikes. "Yeah... I wonder why they aren't dating yet." Dustin said. "Even you know?!?" Michael said in a loud voice. "Uh... Did I miss something. I though it was hard to miss." Dustin said. "Sometimes... I wish I could just help them." Michael said. "Yeah! That's exactly what I was thinking." Dustin said as he popped his head. "Come on!" Dustin added as he raised from the bench and grabbed Michael's hand, running toward Zoey, who was sitting on the stairs.

"Still bummed." Michael asked as he sat next to her. "I guess." Zoey said as she laid her chin on her knees and Dustin sat next to her too. "Is this about someone who's name start with a C and end with an hase?" Dustin asked. "Obvious?" Zoey asked sarcastically. "I don't think so." Michael laughed. "I just don't get guys!" Zoey said. "Me neither!" Dustin agreed. Zoey and Michael just gave a long stare at Dustin.

"Well! I don't!" Dustin said. "Look, although you may not always act like it... You're on of my coolest friends." Michael said. "Yeah. And you're one of my coolest sisters too!" Dustin added to Michael's comment. "She's your only sister." Michael commented. "Well, yeah. I was trying to be funny." Dustin said. "Don't try!" Michael said. "Any point you guys?!?" Zoey asked in a sudden rage. "Yeah. How about me and Michael try to get you two together!" Dustin offered. "As if!" Michael said before Dustin reached over Zoey's body and pinched his back. "As if we wouldn't help!" Michael hurried. "Thanks you guys!" Zoey said as she put her arms around the both of them. "Too close!" Dustin said as he walked off. "Yeah..." Michael agreed as he walked off with him. Zoey just stood on the stairs with a smile on her face.


	3. Take A Hint

**Title:** Never Tell A Secret

**Chapter 3:** Take A Hint

* * *

"Okay bud... How are we going to do this?" Michael asked Dustin as they sat in his room gently stroking their chin. "Hmm... Maybe we can tell Chase how Zoey feels." Dustin suggested.

Michael looked at Dustin with the right side of his lip lifted above the others. "Bad idea!" Dustin let out after being frightened by the hard stare.

"Come on... Think... Romantic... Or something." Michael said as he thought even hard.

"I don't know anything about romance! The only girl I know is Zoey!" Dustin said.

"What about your mom?" Michael asked he put his hand down from his chin.

"Oh! She is a girl! Isn't she!" Dustin said in excitement. Michael just sighed, shook his head, and finished thinking.

Zoey was sitting in her dorm with Dana, Nicole, and Quinn lying in her bed. "Ugh! Boys stink!" Zoey said in a disgusted tone.

"What boys are you talking about?" Nicole asked.

"All of them. If they like you... Why won't they just come out and say it?" Zoey asked.

"Who likes me?" Nicole asked in excitement as she jumped up from the bed.

"Down doggy!" Dana sad as she pulled down Nicole from her ear. "She meant herself..." She added..

"Aww... I'm sorry Zoey." Nicole said as she patted Zoey on the back.

"Please Nicole, no pity pats." Zoey said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oooh! Pity pats! A new word to add in my pocket book of PCA slang!" Quinn said as she jumped out of Zoey bed and reached in her back pocket for a mini notebook.

"Hello? Can you not read Quinn?" Dana asked as she pointed to a neon sign on their wall.

"No losers aloud?" Quinn read with squinting eyes through her glasses. "I think you accidentally misspelled allowed." Quinn added.

"Only a geek would notice that! Out! Now!" Dana said as she pointed to the door.

"That's okay. It's about time I hang out with someone under my own intelligent standards!" Quinn said as she poked her tongue out at Dana and walked toward the door. "And I'll always remember how cruel you were to me..." Quinn said as she stood before the open door.

"Sure! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Dana said as she ran toward the door and slammed it shut.

"Ouch!" All the girls had a great laughter at Quinn's last word.

Michael and Dustin were walking down the dorms together until they ran into Chase. "Hi!" Dustin said as he waved.

"What's up with the dynamic duo?" Chase asked.

"Well, Zoey hasn't been feeling too good because you..." Michael's words were cut by a pinch from the back.

"Probably... passed her a virus." Dustin said, finishing off Michael's words.

"Yeah! That's it!" Michael said nervously as he shook his head.

"Oh... That's weird, I haven't coughed or sneezed in months..." Chase said as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Well what do you know! It wasn't you!" Michael laughed nervously and ran off, Dustin right behind him.

"You guys may wanna slow down. It's..." Chase's words were cut by the thud of the two hitting the floor. "Wet." He let out before he walked off in laughter.

"Hey! Hitting this floor just gave me an idea!" Michael said in excitement as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"That's impossible." Dustin said as he continue to lay on the floor.

"I'm telling you! It's a fool-proof plan!" Michael said as he let out his hand to help out Dustin.

"And this is coming from you..." Dustin said as he grabbed Michael's hand and let himself up from the floor.

"Okay... I'm listening." Dustin said

"Jealously is the best policy! We have someone make the moves on Zoey and Chase couldn't help himself but to realize how much he likes Zoey and then he'll go in for it and ask her out!" Michael said as he walked off in a smile, jumping up and down, rather excited about his plan.

"Aww man!" Dustin said as he placed his head to the ground and walked slowly behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It's pretty obvious that I changed my story format. Please tell me what you think about the new format and the story itself. All comments are appreciated! 


	4. Mixed Emotions

**Title:** Never Tell A Secret

**Chapter 4:** Mixed Emotions

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Dustin asked as he and Michael sat at a table together.

"Oh... We need one of those?" Michael asked as he looked at Dustin with a raised eyebrow. "You're the genius!" Michael added as he finally caught on to what he said.

"Not with girls! How many times do I have to explain this to you?" Dustin said.

"Okay. Who should be the one to hit on Zoey?" Michael asked as he looked around school.

"Hmm... How about Logan?" Dustin suggested.

"Your joking... Right?"

"Oh... Yeah!" Dustin said in cheeks that glowed red of embarrassment.

"Come on! Think! Who do we know is real good friends with Zoey and will get real close to Zoey without taking it to his head." Michael asked as he looked across the table at Dustin.

Dustin just let out a glowing bright smile as he laid his eyes on Michael.

"Oh no! Not going there!" Michael said as he got an idea of what Dustin was thinking.

"Come on! You gotta!" He said as he was chasing Michael through the school.

Zoey was walking down the hallways when she seen Chase playing hacky-sack. "So, since when did you know how to play hacky-sack." Zoey asked as she went to him.

"Since before I was born." Chase responded with a smile. "Don't ask." He said as he noticed Zoey staring at him.

"Can you teach me?" She asked as she grabbed the beanbag out of the air while he was pitching it.

"Sure! Just remember your hands and your feet is one." Chase said while Zoey had the bag in her hand.

"In non-spiritual mode?" Zoey asked.

"If you can catch it with your hands, then you can do it with your feet." Chase responded.

Zoey threw the bag in the air and caught it.

"Good! Now do it with your feet."

Zoey threw the beanbag in the air and lifted her feet in the air, only kicking it across the hallway.

"No. Not quite." Chase said as he moved up closer to Zoey.

He went down on his knees to place her feet in the right position. Afterwards, he stood back up and reached in for her hand.

"Remember, you have no hands at this moment." Chase said as he held her hands behind her back.

"Chase. You hands are so..." Zoey stopped herself from telling him how comfortable she was with him holding her. "Cold." She let out, changing her sentence.

"Thanks... I guess." Chase said as he loosened his grip on her hand.

Zoey threw the ball into the air with her foot and used her other foot to catch it. After she caught it, she turned around in joy and smiled at Chase.

"I did it!" Zoey said as she grabbed Chase's hand and jumped around in a jolly manner.

Zoey soon stopped jumping and stood stiff against the ground, still holding Chase's hand. Chase was smiling at her as they found themselves going in closer to each other. Zoey was breathing Chase's air as they moved in even closer. Zoey's grip on Chase's hand loosened and her heart began to pound. 'Is it going to happen? Now?' She asked herself as she looked into Chase's blue eyes.

Dustin and Michael were running down the hallway, not noticing how close Zoey and Chase were. Michael bumped into Chase as he was running from a pleading Dustin. Chase caught his balance after he was almost knocked down.

"I gotta go." Chase said as he walked off.

"I got a question." Zoey said as her head was turned toward Chase's fading body.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be helping me, because I'm confused!" Zoey screamed as she walked off in anger.

"See! Look what you did?" Michael said, pointing his fingers toward Dustin.

"Me? You must be crazy!" Dustin said as he pointed right back.

"Well, at least my ideas are sane!" Michael said.

"Mines are too! It'll work! Please! Just give it a try!" Dustin pleaded once more as he got on both of his knees.

"Alright! Whatever... Just... Get up. That doesn't look right." Michael said as he reach in his arm and help pull Dustin back on his feet.

"Great! The entire plan starts today!" Dustin said as he and Michael walked off with smiles on their faces.


	5. Lying on a Heart

**Title:** Never Tell A Secret

**Chapter 5:** Lying on a Heart

* * *

"Suave Michael! You have to look suave!" Dustin hollered as he trained Michael how to walk with pride.

"What's wrong with the normal way I walk?" Michael asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"You're seriously asking that question?" Dustin said as he walked up to Michael.

Michael let out a deep breath and walked away.

"You know, for a short stack, you sure is a smart aleck..." Michael whispered to himself.

"You say something?" Dustin asked as turned to a smoothly walked Michael."

"Oh nothing! Just thinking about how much Zoey owes me." Michael said as he started to get the hang of how to walk.

"What's up with this casual walk anyway?" Michael asked.

"Don't the ladies love a smooth boyfriend?" Dustin asked.

"As if I would know. But I do know that I am NOT Zoey's boyfriend!" Michael said raising his voice quite a bit.

"Of course not. Not to me and you anyway." Dustin commented.

"Does Zoey know? About the plan?"

"Of course... Not! She's going to find out soon enough." Dustin responded.

"You know what! I'm finished with this training! It's time you tell Zoey, and I'll break the bad news to Chase." Michael said as he walked out of Dustin's dorm and toward his.

Michael entered the room and found Chase sitting on a couch, watching television. He took a deep breath as Michael turned around and put on a excited smile.

"Dude! Guess what?" Michael said excited as he jumped up and down. "Me... and Zoey!" Michael added after Chase gave a shrug."

"You and Zoey... What?" Chase asked as he got up from his seat.

"Us! We're together!" Michael said with a cheesy smile.

"Together?"

"Dating! Going out! You know... Me boyfriend, Zoey girlfriend!" Michael said as Chase let out a gasp underneath his breath.

"That's... It's..." Chase continued to breath hard.

"Hmm? You wanted to say something?" Michael said as he smiled, expected Chase to admit his feelings to Zoey.

"That's great!" Chase said as he put on a fake smile and walked toward the door.

"Really? Your excited for me?" Michael said as he smile began to fade.

"Yeah... I am!" Chase said as he kept his eyes from Michael.

"Oh... That's great..." Michael said in a low voice. He noticed that his smile was fading so he put on a smile and came up with an idea. "You know what! Me and Zoey are planning to go to the movies tonight! You should come!" Michael added.

"Sure will!" Chase said in an excited mode as he smiled and walked outside the dorm.

"Ugh! Dustin is so stupid! I knew this was bound to fail!" Michael said as he slowly slipped on his clothes and looked out the window to a dragging Chase.

Dustin knocked on Zoey's door. Zoey answered the door and smiled.

"So? How's everything you're your oh so evil scheme?" Zoey asked in a tease.

"Uh! Great! Matter a fact, it's so perfect... We got you a boyfriend!" Dustin said as he smiled.

"Chase admitted that he likes me?" Zoey said in an excited tone as she jumped up and down.

"Uhhh... Not quite!"

"Then what do you mean short stack?" Zoey said as her tone became angry.

"Chase doesn't want you as a girlfriend because he can have you as a girlfriend..." Dustin said.

"Your point?"

"If he couldn't have you, you'll become a desire to him. He'll be begging for your love. You'll be undesirable!" Dustin said in an excited tone, trying to make Zoey happy.

"I don't believe you! Don't you know it's the 21st Century! That _reverse psychology_ deal doesn't work anymore!" Zoey said as she became disgusted.

"Oh... Well! Too late!" Dustin said as he raised his finger in the air.

"Okay weirdo? Who's my boyfriend?" Zoey asked as Michael opened the door and walked into her dorm.

"Hi baby!" Michael said as he lifted his hand slowly and waved.

"Oh my god! Oh no! I don't believe this!" Zoey said as she squeezed her head together.

"Don't worry baby! We're gonna be alright." Michael said as he got behind her and patted her on the back.

"Thanks's a bunch pea brain! I'm very... VERY grateful!" Zoey said with her cheeks blushing red of slight anger.

"Don't worry Zoe, I've got this plan all together. Get dressed, we got a date tonight sweetheart." Michael said as he smiled in her face.

"Don't call me that!" Zoey said as she walked near her closet.

The room was quiet at that moment and everyone in the room was looking around in every direction and whistled.

"You can leave anytime now!" Zoey said as she pointed toward the door.

"Oh! Right! Sorry..." Michael said as he grabbed Dustin by the shoulder and dragged him out the room.

After Zoey slipped on her outing clothes, Dana walked into the door with a confused face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but..." Dana was interrupted by Zoey's words.

"Are you sure. I'd probably run out of breath." Zoey said in laughter.

"Oh! That was smart! Ever thought about becoming a comedian." Dana asked with a fake laughter.

"No... Not really." Zoey said.

"That was even smarter!"

"Haha! Anyway, what were you saying?" Zoey asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be the depressed one... Not Chase."

"What do ya mean?" Zoey asked as she put on a confused look.

"I seen Chase a few minutes ago. He claimed he wasn't disappointed but... His teary eyes didn't quite send me that message." Dana said.

"Aww! He was crying? That's so sweet, yet, so sad... What was wrong with him?" Zoey asked before Dana let out a shrug and began to comb out her hair.

"I'm going on a date tonight. It's going to be with Michael... He has this plot..." Zoey was cut off by Dana.

"I'm not interested in the details. Just go..." Dana said as she began to comb her hair. "And... Good luck!" Dana said as she let out a friendly smirk and continued to comb out her hair.

"Thanks!" Zoey said as she left the room and found confidence in herself.


	6. A Date That'll Last Forever!

**Title:** Never Tell A Secret

**Chapter 6: **A Date That'll Last Forever!

* * *

Zoey and Michael walked up the theater stairs with their arms wrapped around each other. "Do you actually think that Chase will get jealous about this date?" Zoey asked as she looked around the theater for him.

"I think he already is." Michael said as he helped her.

"There he goes!" Zoey shouted as she pointed across the room. She moved her hands down to Michael's and slightly squeezed it. "Play along?" She said as Michael began to look her in the face.

"Hey you guys!" Chase said as he past them up with speed and agility.

"What a rush!" Michael said sarcastically before Zoey gave him a shove down the stairs.

While Michael was lying flat back on the stairs he spotted Dustin, looking at him with laughter. "Something funny squirt?" Michael asked as he got on his feet.

"Well, I don't know about something, but I know someone is!" Dustin said with a sly smile on his face. "So, how's the date?" Dustin added.

"Uhhh, well, I think Chase is getting really jealous and he maybe ready to ask her." Michael said as he turned around and found Zoey talking to Chase. "Oh no! I just thought about something!" Michael added in a shocking tone.

"Really? I always thought you were kinda late to your thoughts..." Dustin said seriously with a raised eyebrow.

"No! It's about my rep!" Michael said.

"Michael. I'm sorry to break it to you, but you never truly had a rep. Sorry!" Dustin said playfully as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No! I'm not kidding! If Zoey cheats on me with Chase then I'd be the because loser in school!" Michael said as he turned once more to look at Zoey and Chase.

"Cheat on you? Did you forget the whole point of this lie?" Dustin asked as he looked at Michael with squinting eyes.

"It wasn't to make me look bad. I've gotta get to Zoey and make sure she doesn't break up with me!" Michael shouted as Dustin tried hard to hold him back.

Zoey and Chase were standing near the door to the theater room laughing and having a good time. "You never answered my question..." Zoey said.

"I don't really know how to answer to choosing between eating pig guts or hog guts!" Chase said with a small laughter.

"It's not that hard of a decision. All you have to..." Zoey's sentence was broke by the arms of someone wrapped around her waist.

"Hey baby!" Michael said with a hard breathing tone as he placed his fingers on her face and brung her lips toward his, with his eyes closed. Zoey looked at Chase walk into the movie room with a disappointed look in his eyes. Zoey broke the kiss, drowning in her breath.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me!" Zoey shouted in a disappointed tone.

"What! Well you know what! It's over!" Michael shouted in a loud tone, making sure the other classmates heard him. He then stomped out of the theater and gave a wink to Zoey as he left the building.

"You're an idiot!" Michael said in a laughing tone as they walked off, knowing they did their job was done.

Zoey walked into the theater with frown on her face. She looked around the room a few times before she spotted Chase sitting alone during the previews. She walked over to his seat and sat next to him. "So, how are ya?" She asked, hoping he'd bring up Michael.

"I'm great! How's your boyfriend?" Chase said playfully, trying to hide his sarcasm.

"Boyfriend?"

"You know, the guy who you were making out with like 2 seconds ago?" Chase said as he found the strength to look Zoey in the eye.

"Me and Michael are over... It just wasn't working out..." Zoey said with a sigh as she placed her head downward.

They spent almost half of the movie in silence. Chase took a few stares into Zoey's eyes. Desperate to tell her something.

"I know..." Chase said as he looked at her.

"You know? How? You watched this movie already?" Zoey asked.

"No. I know about you and Michael. I overheard your last conversation." He said as she looked him in the eye. "At first I was confused. But now I know. You did it because..." Chase choked under his breath, he could hardly get the last words out of his mouth. He placed his hands on her cheek and went in for a kiss. Their lips connected with passion and movement. "I like you too." He said as he broke the kiss. "Zoey... Would you go out with me?" Me asked in a loud tone. The other movie viewers switched their entire attention to the two.

"Yes!" Zoey shouted out loud as she rushed in and gave him a kiss, the entire crowed sigh in relief. "It's about time!" They all shouted as they applauded to the new couple.

**The End

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the dull ending, I just couldn't end it a good way without it losing its Zoey 101 feel. I think this is the ending of this story. I was originally planning for another chapter but I just can't imagine making it up to nearly 1000 words without making the chapter a fluff. Don't all look down in despair though, I am planning for a sequel! It's gonna be real good! So watch out for it sometime in the summer! Thank you all so much for the reviews once again!


End file.
